


Rainy Day & Leaky Windows

by FawnPrinceAlex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnPrinceAlex/pseuds/FawnPrinceAlex
Summary: Asra and Gil take shelter from a rainy Vesuvian day together. This is my secret santa gift to tumblr user mosaic-marquise, a little fluff with Asra and their apprentice Gil





	Rainy Day & Leaky Windows

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted here so let me know if the formatting gets messed up or something. My tumblr is mad-king-alex if you wanna drop by, say hello lol

The raindrops that spatter against the window are the only sounds that interrupt the tranquil quiet that has settled over the shop. In the corner of Gil’s quarters a fire crackles and dances, casting lively shadows against the wall. On the bed both magicians sit, wrapped in a blanket with books in their hands. Asra is leaning against the wall, his shoulder supporting most of Gil’s lounging weight. The apprentice shifts, bringing his attention away from the pages he is reading. The man’s brown eyes move to settle on the window, and the rags shoved around the glass. The rainwater leaking from the cracks around the window is beginning to run off the rags and down the wall. The sight makes Gil huff quietly.  


“I told you it was going to leak” he says, not looking at Asra. The witch smiles.  


“Yes, you did. I never listen to your wise words, do I?” He tuts, faux disappointment in his voice. Gil rolls his eyes, looking back to his book.  


“If only everyone was as self aware as you, love” he drawls, flipping to the next page. Asra laughs, the musical noise filling the small room. He doesn't respond, instead reaching out to clasp Gil’s free hand in his own. A smile crosses his down-turned face and he moves his hand to thread their fingers together. Silence passes over the pair once again as he continues reading. The moments of calm pass lazily between them. The rain and fire keep a relaxing cadence. After a few minutes Gil notices that Asra hasn't changed pages in a while, the realization bringing his eyes up. He turns his head to look up at the other magician, and their eyes lock. Asra's violet gaze is running over him, full of adoration. It’s a look he has seen many times before, but he never tires of it. Wordlessly, Asra reaches out to brush a piece of dark brown hair away from Gil’s cheek. The movement makes the apprentice smile, leaning into the gentle touch.  


“I never want to forget this moment with you.” Asra whispers. His hand settles on the side of Gil’s neck, and his thumb brushes slowly over the intricate designs of his tattoo. The confession brings a blush to his tan cheeks. Instead of responding, he leans forward to close the distance between them. Their lips brush together lightly as he moves closer to Asra. A smirk graces the magician's lips when their chests touch.  


“Are you still cold?” He teases, hands running over Gil’s arms.  


“No, I am very warm now. Thank you” he responds, grinning before kissing Asra properly. The action is reciprocated almost instantly, the magician tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Bubbling laughter builds between them as Gil runs his fingers through his partner’s soft white hair. His hands are beginning to loosen the buttons on his tunic when a movement under the blankets startles him. Something had just slid against his leg, he was sure of it. His perplexed expression makes Asra laugh, and as he does, a pale head shimmies into the space between them.  


“Faust! Don't scare me like that!” Gil scolds, dark eyes dancing with mirth at the sight of the familiar.  


“ _Warm!_ ” her presence responds. Her pale form gathers between their warm bodies, her crimson eyes flicking from Gil to Asra “ _Stay?_ ”  


“Of course. We don't mind, do we?” answers her master, a teasing smirk on his lips.  


“I suppose not” agrees Gil, after rolling his eyes briefly. “We are plenty warm after all.”


End file.
